Forgotten
by CarrieLuv
Summary: Join Jason Hall on his journey from death back to The Land Of The Living. He may reunite with his girlfriend along the way. Book is better than the summary, also I OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS MY BOOK.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK. IF YOU HAVE QUESTONS YOU CAN LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AT 101**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST A STORY SETTING, JUST GIVING YOU A LITTLE INTRO TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN. I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS WRITTEN OUT, BUT I WONT POST THEM UNLESS I GET REVIEWS. THANK YOU. XOXO CARRIELUV XOXO**_

My name is Jason Hall, but I go by Jace. I am 17, I have golden blonde hair, and I died. I am stuck somewhere in the middle of the three worlds, Earth, Hell, and Heaven.

People who are still alive cannot hear or see me, but I can hear and see them. I died an hour ago, in Earth Time. Here in The Middle, our time is different than Earth's. A week of their time can be an hour of our time, or a minute. I have stayed on Earth since I died. I had a girlfriend before I died. I haven't had the nerve to go see her yet. No one has found my body yet. I accidently overdosed. I am walking down her road, going to her house to see her. I see some of my friends walking too. I listen to them talking for a minute, then I stop walking because I am now at Brittney's house. I walk around back and see her open window, just like it has always been since she and I got together. She leaves it open so I can go into her room at night and lay with her.

I am standing in her room at the foot of her bed. she is looking at her phone. I think she is waiting for my text. Just then I hear sirens, and she does too. She gets up and walks to the window, after pausing next to me like she could almost feel me. Her phone rings and she answers. "This is Brittney, Who is speaking?" There is a voice on the other end. "Miss Hall, please calm down, whats going on?" I faintly hear my mothers voice saying I'm dead. Brittney drops her phone and is on her knees crying in seconds. She puts her hands on her head and screams. Her mother opens the door and asks what is wrong with her. She yells "Jason is dead, get out!" Her mother starts to cry. I start crying. I get to my knees and grab Brittney's face, even though she cant feel it, she looks up and puts her hand on her cheek where mine is. She whispers "Oh, Jace, why? God, I love you. I cant do this alone."


	2. Chapter 2

I whisper into her ear, knowing she can't hear me. "Brit, baby, you're gonna be ok. You're gonna be just fine. I never meant to hurt you. God, baby, I love you too. I will find a way to be with you again, I promise baby."

I walk outside and down the street to my friend Jordan's house. I go in the window and see him on the ground passed out. I see a note. It's flat and already open. He must not have folded it. I read what the plain white paper contains:

 _To whom it may concern, as you probably know, Jace is dead. I hope my decision to join him doesn't hurt anyone. It's just too hard to live without Jace. He was my best friend, the only person I could talk to, the only person who was always there for me. But now he is gone. I am sorry. Goodbye everyone. This was NOT your fault. I just wasn't strong enough to continue on with my sorry life. -JORDAN-_

I fall to my knees. His chest is slowly falling and rising. I reach for the phone to call 911, but of course I can't grab it. I scream "GOD PLEASE, LET ME HELP HIM." I reach for the phone, and I knock it off the hook. I dial 911. The line rings twice, then a woman answers. "Orlando Police Department, please state the nature of your emergency." "My friend, he tried to kill himself." "Hello?" "Dammit lady, he's dying." "HELLO?! Press one button if you need police at the scene, Press two buttons if you need ambulance assistance, Press three buttons if it is a life or death situation, Press four buttons for an attempted suicide." I press one button, then two more, then three, then finally I press four more buttons." The woman says "Please stay on the phone with me while I send people to help you." I hear the sirens soon. Within a minute the door is busted open and they are checking vitals on Jordan. His heart stops and they start chest compressions. "Keep him breathing, Jay." "You got it, Doc." Soon Jordan's heart is beating by itself. They roll him onto his side and that's when they see the blood. He had sliced his wrists open. They get him on the stretcher. "We gotta get him in the bus and to the ER NOW! I NEED A BLOOD TRANSFUSION WAITING AT THE ER STAT. GET THREE DOCTORS TO STAND BY, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THIS BOYS FIGHT FOR LIFE OR DEATH. HE IS DYING AS WE SPEAK." I take that as my cue to yell "THEN STOP FUCKING TALKING, DUMBASSES." They seem to understand that it really is almost over for Jordan. They take him to the bus and then he is hauled down the road in the direction of the Mercy Emergency Room. I go to my house. I see my body still on my bedroom floor. There are people touching and poking and prodding my lifeless body. My mother sits on my bed crying and hugging onto my favorite pillow. I sit down with her. "Mama, I love you." I whisper the words in her ear. "I love you, my son." I feel a hot wet tear roll down my cheek. I wipe it away and see that it is blueish in color.

I walk back to Britteny's house. I see her laying on the grass under her window. My not beating heart sinks into my stomach. I run over to her and as I get closer I see her chest moving. I stand over her body and stare at her. Her eyes shoot open. She squints her eyes, almost like she can see me, then a tear escapes her eyes. "It almost feels like you're here with me, Jace." "I am here with you. I'm right here baby." She sighs. "Remember when we used to lay out here and look at the stars? I used to say they were so many I could never count them all, then you'd say that you love me more than all the stars in the sky. Why did you have to leave me?" I take a deep breath. "I didn't mean to leave you baby. I only meant to stifle my pain. I'm sorry." "I am not going to say its ok, because it is not ok, I'm not ok. But I will say I miss you, and I love you, and I'm going crazy because I'm laying on my lawn talking to myself." She giggles a little, almost forgetting that I am dead. I lean down and kiss her lips. "Jace, are you here?" I grab her hand and squeeze as hard as I can, and her fingers twitch under the weight my hand has in hers. She gasps, "Jace, you are here."

 _ **A/N CLIFFY! SORRY, DONT HATE ME, I GOT SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ON IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS BOOK. THANK YOU. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON. XOXO CARRIELUV XOXO**_


End file.
